The PostWar Gaang Adventures
by JacktheMonkeyxo
Summary: post-war mini stories of the characters of the gaang and a few others. Includes couple fluff, friendship fluff, new adventures, and some seriousness.Rating for safety.


**Ok so this story is a series of one-shots that might sort of all have to do with each other but not really. You'll understand as you read.**

**Set right after the season finale, although some things will be out of order depending on how I write them. **

**Chapter One: What brothers don't want to catch their little sisters doing…with their best friend. **

"Oh spirits you have got to be kidding me," Sokka said. He had finally finished explaining his picture to everyone, and had paused to see Suki, Iroh, Zuko, Momo, and Mai all staring out onto the balcony. Toph was looking in the opposite direction, although she could obviously feel what was happening, because she had an unhappy expression on her face.

"You think its gross, try it from my perspective," Toph shuddered. "My feet are getting vibrations I'm not comfortable with." She had then proceeded to sit on the table and lifting her feet off the ground. Curious as to what she had meant, Sokka twisted around in his seat, only to find his little sister making out with one of his best friends.

"Oh Sokka, lighten up, you knew they were going to end up together," Suki said. "It's sweet."

"Sweet? That's my little sister! And my best friend!" Sokka complained. "And how would I know they would end up together?

"Are you blind? Even I knew it was going to happen," Zuko said.

"I'm the blind one and I still knew," Toph added.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious," Iroh took a sip of his tea.

"I..but…that's…no…ugh!" Sokka said and stood up and grabbed his crutch, hobbling out the doors. "Ok you two, I know you're having a good time but you need to break it up!"

"What is he doing?" Mai whispered.

"Making a fool out of himself," Toph shrugged and decided it was safe to be on the ground again.

"Suki, you have to shut him up," Zuko said, noticing the dreamy look on Aang's face, and the blatant fury on Katara's.

"Why me?" Suki muttered.

"Because…you decided to be his girlfriend. Now go," Zuko said, and he and the rest of the group backed away, not wanting to get involved.

"Fine," Suki sighed and ran a hand through her hair before marching out to the balcony. Sokka was speaking to the couple, giving them what sounded like a list of rules. Aang had snapped back to reality, and he and Katara were both staring oddly at him. Suki sighed again and approached the older brother.

"Alright, now you two must stay within at least three feet of each other when I'm around. If you must have contact, only hand holding is allowed, and only for five seconds. There is no kissing. Aang, I know you are a little young, but there will be no going into Katara's room without an escort. And-"

"Ok that's enough, let them have their peace," Suki grabbed Sokka's arm and dragged him back, one foot digging into the ground and his broken leg dangling helplessly.

"Wait, I'm not finish-"But Suki pulled him back into the room and sat him down on the chair.

"Sokka, I know this is hard for you, but leave those two alone, they are a couple, they deserve their peace," Suki said seriously.

"But-"

"Would you rather it is Aang or some other guy? Like Zuko," Toph said poking the Fire Lord in the stomach.

"Um, Aang I guess," Sokka mumbled.

"I resent that," Zuko said.

"Why?" Mai said, glaring at him.

"I don't know," Zuko said, "It just isn't fun not getting chosen."

"It's ok Sparky, none of us were chosen either," Toph said, punching him in the arm instead.

"Ow!"

"Toughen up," Toph shrugged.

"Anyways!" Sokka said. "How and I supposed to just leave them alone? She's my little sister!"

"Well if you don't give them peace I won't kiss you," Suki threatened, and began to walk away.

"Wait- That's not!" Sokka got up and tried hobbling after her. "Ok, ok, fine! I'll leave them alone!" Suki turned around. "Good."

"Well now that's settled, who would like more tea?" Iroh said. Everyone raised their hands, so Iroh left to prepare some more. Suki helped Sokka back into the chair, and everyone returned to where they had been previously, minus the Avatar and the waterbender. Sokka then had another inspiration for a picture, and turned to get a fresh piece of paper.

"Just don't make me look like a man this time," Mai said, and Sokka paled when he noticed she was playing with a knife in her left hand. Everyone laughed. Sokka immediately adjusted the sketch of Mai.

**So it kind of ended roughly, but I had to stop somewhere. Right now I probably will be focusing on fluff from different couples (I'm sticking to the original pairings, so please no flames from fans of other ships) and I will be trying to connect these one-shots into a sort of story. I also will be working on characters that didn't have that much interaction with each other in the show. Anyways, comments appreciated; hope you enjoyed it, more to come! **


End file.
